


Living on Peachtree

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Song Book [8]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Business Ethics, Ethics, Gen, Personal Ethics, Song Lyrics, The American Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A successful and well respected businessman can fool everyone but himself.





	

LIVING ON PEACHTREE

Living on Peachtree,  
Living a lie;  
Slipping up back street,  
Seeking love on the sly.  
Cheating on true love,  
Kissing honor goodbye.  
Living on Peachtree,  
Living a lie.

Got a wife and a family  
Good business, too.  
The Chamber of Commerce  
Approves what I do.  
So little they know me,  
The stranger inside.  
My personal devils  
Have stripped me of pride.

I sing in the choir  
And sit on the board;  
Our minister trusts me,  
Takes me at my word.  
The Boy Scouts have honored  
Me with their awards.  
But my list of transgressions  
Is the worst ever heard.

I cheated my partners,  
Stole the business from them.  
And I did it so slyly,  
No one could condemn.  
The lying got easy,  
It worked again and again.  
But betraying my marriage  
Has been my worst sin.

I’m only pursuing  
The American Dream.  
I know that I’m held in  
The highest esteem.  
I’m also considered  
In a class by myself.  
So perfect, if only,  
I’d believe it myself.

Living on Peachtree,  
Living a lie;  
Slipping up back street,  
Seeking love on the sly.  
So little they know me,  
The stranger inside.  
Living on Peachtree,  
Living a lie.


End file.
